


Shocking Love II

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Shocking Love II

Dana waited in the park where Feedback said he wanted to meet her. Tonight she wanted to lay down some ground rules for their relationship. She looked at her watch and saw it was almost time for him to show up.

"Well, he's never late so he should be showing up right about…" Dana gasped because at that moment she felt hot breath in her ear and a small kiss that followed it on her ear lobe.

"Now?" A voice cooed. She spun around and saw the mischievous Conductoid hanging upside down from a branch of the weeping willow tree.

"Feedback! Don't scare me like that!" She gasped as she held her chest. He chuckled and then slowly lay down on the ground.

"You know you like it, Dana; c'mere…," he motioned for her to come and sit on his lap. She was about to go over, but she stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Ah, ah, ah…not so fast tough guy. We said we were meeting to talk about our relationship right? Well I have 3 rules!" Dana said proudly. Feedback shrugged and then lay on his back with his arms folded behind his head.

"Alright, babe…what are your rules?" He asked curiously.

"Well first rule, we don't do anything "interesting" until we're married. I AH! FEEDBACK!" She gasped because she felt his tail gently caressing her legs and his tail let out a small electric shock.

"Oops…," he smirked deviously. She rolled her eyes and then tried to continue.

"Ok…second rule…no pressure! I would like to take this a bit slow…!" She laughed out as she then felt his foot gently touch her foot. His large alien foot literally took her sandal off and now he was playing footsies with her!

"What's wrong with you, Dana? You know I'm listening…," he teased.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! AHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOP! You're distracting me!" She laughed because when his feet touched hers, the electrical shocks tickled. She then tried to regain her composure and saw Feedback looking up at her with the smoothest grin ever.

"Continue babe…," he cooed. She then straightened her shoulders and looked at him.

"Third rule! Promise that you will not break up with me over the phone! If we ever break up I think it should be in person!" She said quickly. Feedback quickly sat up for that one because he noticed that she had some tears in her eyes.

"Dana…I would never do that to you…," he said as he slowly got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. He then slowly lifted her chin with one hand and rubbed her cheek with the other hand.

"Kiss me…," he said. Dana looked away a bit shyly, but then Feedback made her look at him again.

"I have a rule too, Dana. And that is to respect you and to be with you for the rest of your life," he whispered in her ear as he felt her hug tighten and slight tears running down his chest from her tears. Dana slowly pulled back and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Feedback. I love you too," she said. He smiled and then he gently wrestled her to the ground.

"I have another rule, Dana…,"

"What's that?"

"That I get to kiss you as much as I want…," he smiled as he then planted kisses all over her neck. She tried to push him off but all he did was grab her hands and run them over the front of his chest, even through his clothes she could feel his muscles bulging.

"You feel them…let's just say that you have no chance of getting away from me. You're all mine," he smirked as he gently pushed her head back and started lightly nipping at her Adam's apple!

"FEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEHEHEHED BACK! NOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Oh Dana, you taste so good…almost like a bolt of electricity…," he murmured as he kept biting. Dana then took a small nip out of his antenna. His eye widened in shock!

"OW! Ok, so now you're gonna play rough…alright, babe…let's rumble!" He growled as he pinned her more under his weight, but Dana struggled and they rolled into the park's pond. They both surfaced and laughed at each other.

"Feedback! Now I'm soaked, you overgrown alien!" Dana yelled out playfully.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were a bit clumsy, baby…," he teased as he started wading out of the water. Dana then tripped him and laughed as she saw him fall face first in the water and all she saw was his tail sticking out and squirming.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now who's clumsy, Feedback?!" Dana giggled playfully. She saw him pull his head out and he growled at her.

"You've asked for it…," he smirked as he extended his antennas and he pulled her back to him. He lifted her above his head and started gently biting her stomach through her shirt!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOP!"

"What was that, baby?" He laughed in between his bites!

"FEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHED BACK STOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Dana pleaded. He finally let her down and sat her in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

"It's getting cold…I better get you home," he cooed. Dana smiled and she turned around slowly and kissed him on his cheek.

"You can do better than that, baby…," he smirked as he kissed her on the mouth and tried to French kiss her, but Dana pulled back.

"Remember babe, I wanna take it slow," Dana reminded him softly. He nodded but once they stood up he took and held her close to his chest.

"I understand, baby. Of course we'll take it slow, but…" he smirked. At that moment, Dana gasped because she felt Feedback pop his pecs through both her clothes and his. He then leaned close to her ear.

"Just letting you know that once I marry you…all bets are off…," he growled playfully. Dana could only laugh and walk with her boyfriend back to the safety of her home as love filled the air.


End file.
